


Alternate Reunion

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as the words left Eiji's mouth, Ankh could see his expression soften, and, after everything that had happened today, that last sign that everything could return to normal was all he needed. Set at the end of 46, as if Maki had never showed up</p><p>Written: Aug. 22, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO, and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other’s entertainment.  
> Warning: Mostly PWP, though there are minor spoilers through 46. Ank/Eiji  
> AN:Okay, my muse loved 46’s water fight scene, and I got to wondering what would’ve happened had Maki not interrupted…this is the result ^_^ while still hoping for a happy ending (especially after 47)

"I never said this to you before. Ankh...thank you."

Even as the words left Eiji's mouth, Ankh could see his expression soften, and, after everything that had happened today, that last sign that everything could return to normal was all he needed. Tightening his grip on Eiji's shirt, Ankh pulled the other male closer and captured the brunette's lips with his own, and it was like coming home, like _nothing_ the blonde had ever experienced before.

Suddenly desperate for more, Ankh deepened the kiss, needing – more than anything – to touch and taste and indulge in every sensation he could – every one that proved he was still alive, no matter what Maki said. Ankh was relieved – and slightly surprised – to feel that same desperation coming from the brunette beneath him, but it did make sense, if Eiji's senses were dulling, that the other would want to experience everything just as desperately as he did. Rocking down against Eiji's lap, Ankh was pleased to feel the answering bulge despite the cold water they were sitting in, and he groaned into Eiji's mouth when he felt the brunette's hands start to wander – scratching and caressing by turns the places he had long since learned would drive Ankh crazy.

It didn't matter that they were out in the open – that anyone could walk up and see them at any moment – or that they were sitting in cold water, all that mattered to them was the other and the hunger and sheer _need_ they could bring forth in each other.

As he ripped open the shirt Eiji was wearing using his Greeed hand – too impatient to bother trying to remove it – an idea suddenly occurred to the blonde, and he couldn't stop the groan from erupting from his mouth at the thought. Scratching lightly at Eiji's chest with his right hand – catching the brunette's nipples lightly with his nails and leaving small red lines down the his chest – Ankh decided to go for it – after all, everything was more uncertain than ever now and he didn't know if or when this would happen again. The blonde managed to fumble his own belt and jeans open with his human hand while his Greeed hand continued down to Eiji's pants, simply pulling the elasticized fabric down and out of the way along with the brunette's boxers.

Breaking the kiss, Ankh shifted back until he was sitting across Eiji's knees. Taking Eiji's erection into his Greeed hand, Ankh heard the brunette call his name questioningly before he leaned down and took the head of Eiji's erection into his mouth. He was gratified to hear Eiji let out a choked gasp along with a small splash where the other male's head had fallen back into the water. The blonde moved his Greeed hand from the base of Eiji's erection to the brunette's hip so the other couldn't thrust up very far before taking more of the other's hardness into his mouth, reveling in the sounds he continued to bring forth from his partner.

It was a new and interesting sensation, and Ankh savored every moment, every taste and reaction. As he continued to take more of Eiji's erection into his mouth, Ankh used his human hand to push his jeans further down his hips – cursing the water that caused them to stick to his skin and only bothering to get them down to his thighs, just out of his way. Remembering he didn't have anything on him, Ankh scowled a bit before mentally shrugging and simply using the water to smooth the way a bit as he pushed his first finger into his entrance. Ankh groaned a bit at the sensation, earning himself an answering moan from the brunette beneath him.

Impatient, Ankh barely allowed himself to get used to the first finger before he added the second, slowly driving Eiji crazy as well while the brunette's hands grasped at his shoulders – hands tightening whenever Ankh hit a particularly sensitive spot. Scissoring his fingers to make sure he was ready – at least as much as he could bother to be considering the circumstances – Ankh thrust them into himself a couple times more before pulling them out. Taking the time to swallow Eiji to the hilt once more – and earning himself another loud groan for his efforts – the blonde then sat back up while keeping his Greeed hand on Eiji's hips to keep him in place.

Eiji's eyes opened again when he felt Ankh shift then lift himself up a bit while on top of him, and the brunette felt his eyes widen when he suddenly realized what Ankh was about to do – having not seen the blonde prepping himself before. Eiji moaned louder – hands moving to grip at the blonde's hips while his head snapped back into the water for the second time – as Ankh slowly started to lower himself onto the brunette's erection.

Ankh, for his part, was taking it slow because _fuck_ if it didn't burn and yet feel _incredible_ at the same time. The blonde panted, lowering himself gradually until he felt himself seated to the hilt. Opening up eyes he hadn't even realized he'd closed, Ankh watched, fascinated, as Eiji bit his lip almost to the point of breaking the skin, obviously trying hard to keep himself from moving too soon.

Experimentally, Ankh lifted himself up just a little before dropping back down and was satisfied to see Eiji's eyes snap back open, hands convulsing on his hips as he let out a choked groan. Wanting more, Ankh repeated the motion, lifting himself higher this time before dropping back down harder. That did it. The brunette reared up so that he was sitting – unintentionally causing his erection to shift deliciously in the blonde – and latched onto Ankh's neck, unerringly finding the spot right behind the blonde's ear that he knew was especially sensitive.

Ankh moaned loudly as the shifting had caused Eiji's erection to brush teasingly against his prostate. The blonde's hands moved to grip at Eiji's back, no doubt leaving marks as he felt his nails on both hands dig into the brunette's skin, but the other male didn't seem to have any complaints about the rough treatment if the moaning against his neck and the jerk of his partner's hips was any indication.

It started off slow, both adjusting to the new sensations, but it didn't stay that way long. As it became easier to move, the pain gradually giving way to a different type of burn, Ankh moved faster, hips raising and dropping faster and harder, helped along by Eiji's hands at his hips, gripping enough to bruise but still simply adding to everything – helping it all seem so real. Soon they were moving frantically against each other, hands gripping, caressing, and scratching by turns as they raced towards climax. Ankh groaned again when he felt one of Eiji's hands peel itself from his hip just to wrap itself around the blonde's neglected erection. Determined not to come before the brunette, Ankh sped his pace – which was rapidly losing rhythm on both sides – as he clenched down on the brunette, causing Eiji to let out a muffled moan as he bit down harder in reaction. They didn’t last long after that.

There was a stuttering moment when Ankh felt the brunette still beneath him, holding the blonde's hips down against him with one hand, before he felt wet warmth filling him, and that was all he needed in order to fly up into his own climax. When his head cleared again – an undetermined amount of time later – Ankh realized that Eiji's arms had moved to wrap around his waist while the brunette's head rested on his shoulder, obviously content in the moment they were sharing.

Soon they would have to move as the water became colder and the risk of being caught grew, and when they did all their issues would return, all the disagreements and misunderstandings that needed to be worked out along with all the problems concerning Maki and Uva. At that moment, though, it was damn near perfect, and, Ankh was beginning to realize, perhaps exactly what he'd been looking for without ever realizing that what he craved was right in front of him.


End file.
